Old friends
by 8433Rizzles324B21
Summary: Lauren and Maura college friends till they lose contact with another for years. One day Lauren watches the news and something happens...


Maura Isles and her old friend from BCU Lauren Lewis were always close friends. They never dated but they were just friends with benefits. They did that for years untill Maura met Jane Rizzoli and Lauren met Bo Dennis. They have lost contact with another since after college.

Then one day Lauren was watching the news and she heard that Maura was shot outside the dirty robber. She saw the raven beauty Jane Rizzoli helping the EMT's get Maura on the stretcher. Lauren hasn't met Jane at all but seeing her help Maura on the stretcher makes Lauren think that they must really love each other. She could tell the way Jane was looking at Maura, holding Maura's hand as they got her in the ambulance.

Lauren glued her eyes to the TV to see what Jane would do next. She called Frankie who was back at the station, told him that they will not be back for awhile that Maura needs to go to the hospital. Jane gets in the ambulance with Maura to go to Mass general to get checked up.

Bo walks in their appartment with groceries that Lauren wanted Bo to pick up. "Hi baby I'm home." Bo puts them in the kitchen and puts them away.

"Hi babe I'm in the living room watching the news." Lauren watches the news as it goes to the weather, taking a break from the Dr. Isles story.

Bo could see that her wife was crying, not sure if it was because she was 5 months pregnant with their baby or if something happened on the news. "Baby what's wrong?" Bo takes a seat next to her wife.

"An old friend of mine is on the news she got shot at a restaurant and now at the hospital." Lauren holds on to Bo sobbing.

Bo lifted Lauren's chin. "Hey baby look at me." Lauren kept her head down "Look at me, look she's gonna be okay. If you want we can go see her if it makes you feel better." Bo suggested eventhough she has no idea that her wife's friend was a friend with benefits.

Lauren lifted her head up. "Really honey? You would do that for me?" Lauren looked into Bo's eyes, and smiled.

"Yes I would for my pregnant wife, anything you want baby." Bo holds her wife's hand looking at her

Lauren looks at her wife "Take me to Mass general in Boston, that's where she is." Lauren looks at her wife in the eye.

Bo holds her wife. "When do you want me to take you?" Lauren looks at her wife

"Now if you're ready." Lauren gets gets Bo's keys for her.

* * *

Jane sits there with Maura in her room. Where after she was put in her room at first Jane let the family know where her wife was at. before she knew it almost everyone they knew was there. Angela, Ron, Frankie, Nina, Korsak, Kiki, TJ, Tommy, Author, Constanance, Hope, Paddy and Calin.

About a half hour later Bo and Lauren walk in Maura's room and none of the rizzoli's or Martain's, even Doyle had no idea who they were. Only Constanance knew who Lauren was but not Bo.

Everyone in the room stars at Bo not knowing whom she is to Lauren, Maura looks at lauren and questions herself. "Who are these women that just walked in? Do I know them or maybe they just have the wrong room" Maura thinks to herself in the big head of hers.

Lauren looks at Maura "Hi Maura." Lauren looks at her holding her baby bump

Maura smiles not knowing what to say. "Um who are you?" Maura asked looking at Lauren

Lauren looks at Bo then back to Maura, "We went to college together at BCU. Lauren Lewis, do you remember me?" Lauren looks Maura in the eye "We were best friends, we told each other everything." Maura looks up and grabs Lauren's hand

"Oh shit now I remember you." Maura looks up at Lauren and smiles "Congrats on the baby." Maura sits up to give her a hug, Lauren wraps her arms around Maura for a hug. The group watches the two women.

Lauren looks at Bo and smiles. Lauren takes Bo's hand. "Maura this is my wife Bo. Bo this is my friend from college Maura." Bo and Maura shakes hands.

Maura looks at Jane. "Jane come here please." Maura looks at her wife with a loving smile on her face.

Jane walks over "Hi Lauren, hi Bo I'm Jane, Maura's wife." They shake hands Jane bends over to kiss her wife gently on the lips.

Angela and Ron looks at the married couple. "Jane when are you going to be like Frankie and give me grandkids?" Angela butted in as the whole crowed chuckled.

"Ma really!" Jane looks at her mom

"Sorry Janey." Angela looks back at her daughter

Jane looks back "Ma don't worry about it. I know how you are and can't help yourself." Jane looks and smiles at her mother.

Maura looks at mother and daughter "We're trying to have kids. Soon Angela you'll have a grand baby." Maura looks at her wife first then her mother in law.

Angela gets up to hug one of the doctors in the room the one that got shot and way in the hospital bed. "Oh Maura thank you, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Oh and before I forget stop calling me Angela and call me mom please." Angela looks at Maura in the eyes as Lauren and Bo introduced themselves to people that didn't know them.

* * *

Lauren gets a text from Kenzi saying that she needed relationship advice from her and Bo. She had no idea where the couple was asking where they were. Lauren looks at Bo "Excuse us for a minute." Lauren grabbed Bo by the jacket elbow and takes her out to the other room.

"Baby what was that for." Bo looked at her wife as she was holding her.

Lauren looks up at her wife "That was Kenzi." Lauren looks at her wife seriously, Bo kisses her softly. "Um she texted me asking for relationship help." Lauren puts her hand on her pregnant stomach.

Bo looks at her wife and places her hand on top of Lauren's that's on Lauren's stomach "Then let's call her and see what she wants." Bo kisses her wife softly while holding her with one hand on her back.

They call Kenzie and was on the phone with her for a half hour about how Dyson wants her, and about how Hale wants her. She needed both Lauren and Bo's opinion on which one to go out with because she likes both. Both Lauren and Bo agreed on Hale cuz he's not an ex of Bo's and Dyson was and cheated on Bo.


End file.
